


缪斯

by CL13186



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL13186/pseuds/CL13186
Summary: 这是一篇麻卢，卢卡斯为画家麻袋提供灵感的故事
Relationships: Mate Kamaras/Lukas Parman
Kudos: 5





	缪斯

——“For Art and for My Loved Ones I Will Gladly Endure to the End.”

没人知道，Mate会画画并且绘画水平很高。  
Mate从来没有对别人提起过，哪怕是自己的好朋友Maya。但凡是总有意外，被Lukas知道了。  
一想到这Mate就头疼。  
那天还是晚场结束后下了一场暴雨，Mate热心肠地邀请了Lukas到自己家住一晚。就是那时候Lukas发现住房里满是随手扔颜料和画笔，才知道原来Mate会画画。  
发现这个“小秘密”的Lukas也借此机会看到了一些Mate的作品。从那以后，Lukas天天缠着他催促他接着画。“Mate！Mate！你的画真的太美了！”这是Lukas第N次提起。  
Mate苦笑，他的耳朵都要被Lukas的话磨出茧子了。“好了好了，我知道了。”Mate无奈回应。  
“你应该继续画。”Lukas说。“不继续真的太可惜了。”作为一位维也纳人，Lukas认为如此美丽的作品中途被终止这可是绘画史上的损失。  
Mate摸出一支香烟点燃后抽了一口才说话，话语间充满了苦涩。“我没有灵感了。”  
作为画家，丧失灵感几乎是走上了绝路。  
Mate丧失灵感已经很久了，无数次站在画布前无从下笔。所以他来到了维也纳这个文艺之都，一边工作一边寻找灵感。  
“我可以做你的人体模特。”Lukas请求。“确切的说你可以为我画张像吗？”  
Mate便开始了为Lukas画画的日子，但是灵感枯竭的他始终无法下笔。  
今夜Lukas继续来到Mate家中的画室里当模特。两人花了一天的时间在画室中布景，地上铺满了厚厚一层玫瑰。Lukas身穿白衣侧倚在玫瑰花丛中一动不动充当尽职模特。  
Mate在竖着的花架前专心作画。无论怎么修改和构思，他总觉得画里实在太单调，还缺少些什么，最终他自暴自弃地扔下笔。  
“Lukas，我画不出。”Mate很沮丧。面前的Lukas是那么柔美，娇艳的玫瑰衬得他格外纯洁宛若不染世尘的天使，自己的画功根本无法表达出这样圣洁纯粹的美感。  
Lukas站起身走过去安慰Mate。他想到了什么，捧着对方的脸落下轻轻一吻。对方对于自己的举动慌张地逃开，甚至无意间打翻了画架。  
“听说情欲可以获取灵感，试试？”Lukas跪于Mate面前，伸手解开了他腰间的皮带。“我来帮你？”  
对方跪在自己面前，一双湛蓝的双眸仰望着，Mate丧失了抵抗力，任由着Lukas解开自己的裤子的纽扣和拉链，用润红的唇和舌舔舐吮吸自己的阳具。  
享受着由Lukas润红嫩舌侍奉的柔软湿濡触感，Mate起了反应。但他并不想再让对方继续用嘴侍奉，Lukas的喉咙是用来唱歌，这样的行为会造成伤害。  
“好了，Lukas。不用这样。”Mate抚摸着对方柔软的头发，让自己的阴茎离开Lukas的润唇。  
“呜……”Lukas喘着气，口中的晶莹溢出，从下颚汇聚滴在了地板上。“Mate……你不满意吗？”  
“这样会伤了你的喉咙，换个地方。”Mate解释，他示意Lukas转过身，让他手撑着地高耸着臀背对自己。“用你后面的穴怎么样？”  
Mate将Lukas下身的裤子脱下后随意扔在一旁。Lukas两腿间的风景一览无余展露在他面前。臀瓣间的粉红穴口因为情动而一张一合，似乎在盼望着Mate进来。  
Mate一手握住Lukas同样坚挺的阴茎，一手从笔筒拿过一只水粉笔，用笔杆的一端小心翼翼探入了粉穴中抽插起来。  
“呜……啊……”后穴突如其来的异物感让Lukas呻吟。Mate发现对方提前做好了充足的润滑准备，抽插后穴的水粉笔上竟有些润滑液。  
“准备还挺足。你是要用美色吗？”Mate附在Lukas耳边，厮磨着他的耳垂询问。  
“是的……啊……”Lukas承认。他的承认换来的是后穴一阵摩擦快感，Mate坏心眼地扭转着插入后穴的笔。  
“你看过……埃贡席勒的……作品吗？”后穴被亵玩的刺激快感让Lukas说话断断续续。“啊……我其实很喜欢他的画……我想让你为我画一副……”  
Mate感到意外，自己与Lukas相识也几年了，却从未知道他的喜好。  
Mate抽出插在后穴的水粉笔，Lukas仿佛失去操控的木偶软软瘫在地上，后穴的空虚令他扭过头略有不满。  
Lukas的娇弱柔媚让Mate找回了些灵感，他让Lukas仰躺着，自己曲着他雪白的腿将自己的阴茎插入了他的后穴。  
由于提前做好了润滑，Mate得以很轻松就挺了进去。“我答应了，但前提是你先满足我。”Mate在Lukas的胸口间落下一吻。  
“呜……我……会的……”Lukas挺着腰乖乖配合着对方的动作。  
直到Lukas疲累地平躺着，小腹间沾满了自己喷射出的浊液。Mate没有给他太多的缓和时间，扶起他走到铺满玫瑰的房间一角。随着起身走动，Lukas臀瓣的穴口缓缓流出精液，顺着腿流淌在地。  
“Lukas，我想到怎么画了。”Mate让Lukas跪俯在玫瑰花堆上两腿张开着，双臀高耸着，隐秘的私处暴露了出来。  
经过一场性事的私处微微张开着，从穴口到臀腿间还残留着Mate的体液。Mate从地上捡起几支玫瑰，小心翼翼将花枝插进了小穴之中。  
“Mate！别……”Lukas看着对方手中的玫瑰，玫瑰花枝的粗砺感摩擦着肠壁让Lukas恐慌。  
“别怕。”Mate轻抚对方的紧绷的双臀柔声安慰道，等他紧绷的身体放松下来再次将玫瑰插入那紧致的蜜穴中。  
Mate直到插入了第五枝才停手，娇艳欲滴的花朵在穴口盛开。“接下来辛苦你了，别动。”Mate给Lukas摆正姿态。  
Lukas背对着Mate跪坐在玫瑰花堆上，腰际微微下弯以衬托后穴的娇艳玫瑰。光洁的美背如东方的美玉一般，在柔和的灯光下散发着温润的光芒。  
Mate快步回到画架前执起画笔开始作画。“你就是我的缪斯。”他说着，手中的画笔飞快在画布上运作。  
过了许久Mate满足地放下画笔，“可以了。”  
长时间保持不动的Lukas这才如释重负地活动着已经酸痛的四肢。才刚站起身，后穴的玫瑰花擦着肠壁令他身子一软差点摔倒，好在Mate快步冲上前及时扶住了他。  
“Mate，帮帮我。”Lukas红着脸转过身背对他，“我……我取不出来。”  
Mate小心翼翼为他取出了后穴的玫瑰，然后带他到画作前。  
画中的Lukas背对坐着，微微侧过脸，低垂的眼眸迷离，或许因为害羞还是别的原因，脸颊泛着红。他的身体在玫瑰的簇拥下显得更白净曼妙，也足够勾引人。  
Lukas惊讶地看着画中的自己，“这……这是我？”  
“当然。”对方的惊诧让Mate觉得有趣，“我想给这副画起个名字，叫《少年与玫瑰》”  
Mate伸出双臂将Lukas拥进怀里，吻着他的脖颈。  
“Lukas，做我的灵感缪斯吧，我需要你。”  
Lukas转过身主动献上一吻。  
“我愿意。”


End file.
